


Continuing

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She knew...
Kudos: 1
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Continuing

**Author's Note:**

> for halfamoon, 'making enemies'

Mina read over what she'd written, sure of herself and her position. Yes, she presented herself and her thoughts well; it would be impossible to misunderstand her intent. 

That didn't mean, of course, that those receiving the message would like it. If they didn't, and the they made it a problem, Mina would quickly react in turn. She already had plans in place, just in case. She knew... 

She knew that for every ally she made, she'd likely make an enemy. But so far, she'd followed her ideals without wavering. 

She would continue... 

Mina smiled. 

She would continue. 

Message sent.


End file.
